pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CattailsRCuteyz
Welcome to the wiki, CattailsRCuteyz! (Talk) 05:08, September 9, 2011]] Hi there, CattailsRCuteyz! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Candy Corn page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, CattailsRCuteyz! -- GatlingPeaz (Talk) 05:08, September 9, 2011 Sweet!My pageTalkBlogs 10:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) @Pvzaddict: Read my latest blog post. -CRC CONGRATS! :D YAY! you got the bug fixed and nao you got an account! congrats! This Haz BEEN: Chanieman 01:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Chanieman! :D I think after I got blocked (thanks, Jeremy) and then I got unblocked, something changed and I was able to create an account. This Haz BEEN: CattailsRCuteyz HUH? I thought you wouldn't come back!My pageTalkBlogs 18:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Serious? I don't leave till tomorrow.My pageTalkBlogs 00:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: hey dude 9. that is all :P it was....: 6 >:D i dunno.... maybe steal someones? BLARG IM BACK AND I DECIDED THAT THIS LINE WONT BE SPELLING CORRECTED AND HAS NAO REASON AT ALL! realy, the anser is: 9 (again :P) by 7 (AKA the Crazy Weirdo Freakyface Idiot Who Needs To Get A Life ) :O U!!!!!!!!!!!!! U SAY I CHANGE MAH AVATAR, OH YEA, EVERYONE CHANGES AVATARS!!!!!!!!!='Jeremy... 11:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC)'= I like you too! Bacon MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 10:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ..... Nawt allowed on chat. I'm being watched like an eagle. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU My pageTalkBlogs 21:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Wave Of Pigs Did you go on a sugar high? Is that why you posted that comment?My pageTalkBlogs 21:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) i think its still recording now and i dont know hoe to turn it off :P and IDC if you spam me with messages :D CattailsRCuteyz, please come to the chat Please come to the chat. I don't have so much time. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 05:25, September 26, 2011 Re: Hello it's me, Cuteyz Technical Difficulties Apple From Annoying Orange Agent P Dancing Agent P Small Agent P 10:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Scaredy-sea-shroom Hi, You said u wanted a Scaredy-sea-shroom right? Here you go. Vductricon22 10:06, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Rex He was already blocked. My pageTalkBlogs 00:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) How long check . P.S, I diddn't really see 7, plz upload a photo of 7 to the wiki.My pageTalkBlogs 00:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) It's the way I spell, click , even with Ipad. I didn't spell "didn't" wrong, that's how we spell it where I live(Don't ask)My pageTalkBlogs 00:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :( Use a laptop, you told me you used one when you were a contributor. BTW, the link is "Blocked" by "Safe&Secure"! Tried Typed in the URL, it was still blocked.My pageTalkBlogs 01:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Laptop Download the image and upload it! Good luck, agent (Name)! My pageTalkBlogs 01:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) OMG‼ YAY! OHANDILIKEPIEBECAUESEPIEISAUSOMEANDIKNOWHOWTOCHANGETHINGSINPLANTSVSZOMBIESOMGISTHATCOOL?!?!?! :D ~chanieman 02:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Bold, Italicized, and Underlined Use for underlining, for bold, and for underlining. Don't use or '' to italicise and bold. It's a lot easier. My pageTalkBlogs 23:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) O NOSE HOLY SHEEP! (gets out a baseball bat and a A.D.V pocket rocket) Sure! U r allowed to maek Color-shroom! PS:When u wuz a contributor, can i place in ur plants dis?:"Created By CattailsRCuteyz" From Jeremy... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Maybe I don't like girls,but I can actually fall for you! The First City Saver Message The "PUNKING" Voice of the best in the world why do all the boys at your school think your @#$%! ? ~Chanieman, the peashooter king! 01:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) well.....NO! :P Response Excuse me CattailsRCuteyz, did you leave a message on my page? Well, Sorry. I don,t know hoe to post my own pic. I do I know how to format wiki backgrounds. But, these are the requirements: *You must be an adimn on the wiki *You must have permission to change the background from the founder of the wiki. If you have met both requirements, click this , and click "Customize". Upload a picture you want as the background. My pageTalkBlogs 00:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ... My Computer blocks all links to 9 wiki.My pageTalkBlogs 00:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes try GatlingPeaz.My pageTalkBlogs 00:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) It's apparently "An unappropriate" site.My pageTalkBlogs 01:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) re: 9 wiki format If i want to be an admin, i have to contribute for the wiki first. If i want to contribute for the wiki, i will have to know about 9. Sadly, i never watched 9 before. Why dont you ask a 9pedia admin to change the format instead of me? --GPz that has an ugly epic fail stink poop signature huh? i thought that movie gave you nightmares? or have you been telling fibs? >:l OHO! i dont HAVE any brains! >:D that would get us both banned :P ~Chanieman, the peashooter king! 16:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :P 7: ah, let me try that again How very strange... Hello there! Quick question. On my page... it says Chat Moderator but my name is not on the list of Chat Moderators on the ''Main Page. How come? Do not reveal Don't reveal your name. You'll get kidnapped! [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea]][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 00:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC)